Renaissance 3
by Sage
Summary: Part three of my Renaissance story.


Buena's! Well, here's part three of Renaissance, Yeay! But it seems that I forgot to do something in part two. I wrote about how the Weapon X program reverted Logan into his feral state and destroyed his ego and super ego and only left the Id area of his brain. I know that not every one knows what these things are (unless you studied psychology.). Well, heres the short explanation; **Okay, there was this guy called Sigmund Freud who later became the "Father of Psycho Analysis"(sounds like some sort of super villain dont it?). Sigmund Freud was perhaps one of the most influential psychologist in history. He believed that the human psyche was divided into three elements:   
  
The EgoThe Ego is the part of your mind that holds all your morals and beliefs, in my opinion its what makes up our "human intelligence" as we humans focus more on this area than any other species.  
  
The IdThe Id is the part of your mind that basically holds your primal/animal instincts. The Id also houses your emotions and basically tells you when to sleep, eat, and do all the other physical things that are vital for us to stay alive.   
  
The Super EgoThe Super Ego is basically YOU. It serves as the mediator between your Ego and your Id which are always in conflict. For example, your at a party kicking back and you see a FINE looking girl. Your Id would tell you to just run up to her, take her in your arms and just kiss her. Your Ego would tell you NOT to do that because its "wrong" and tells you just to mind your own business and stay were your at. Thats when YOU or the Super Ego comes into the play. You listen to both your primal instincts and morals and mediate or compromise between the two. So instead of just running towards her, taking her in your arms and kissing her without asking or knowing her, you simply walk up to her and say something like "Hi, nice dress, my names...".  
  
Well, thats the basics about that. The reason why I know that stuff is cause I took a psy class last semester and learned a weebit about that kinda stuff**.   
  
Oh well, now that I got that out of the way heres part three. Jeans in her car racing to catch up to Wolverine. Shes still remembering every thing that happened around "1997" and "1998" in MY marvel universe. Hasta luego and enjoy!  
  
**Bold=Thoughts  
  
**_Italics=Psychic Communication  
  
**Bold Italics=Mystical Communication  
  
**_CAPS=MYSTERIOUS COMMUNICATION**_  
  
_**Signature=Writing's  
**  
**______________________________________________________________________________**  
  
  
**

1999 A.D.  


  
**  
**Jean Grey is racing through the high way in her Corvette at speeds she thought she would never cross. She is once again on a mission to help the one man that is as close to her heart as was her husband Scott, this man is Logan also known as Patch, X, Weapon X, Wolverine, and most recently Death.  
  
**Jean: God Logan! Why must you always do this to me...to us! Why do you always run from us when you know that we can help? I know what your going through, I've been there and done that, but I never ran. Why? Are you so scared of what other people will think about you, what some of your teammates might think of you?  
  
**Jean is trying to understand why Logan left the X-Men again. Although he was no longer part of the "out law" groups( he was now the leader of the new Fantastic Four, remember?) roster, he was still vital to their family structure. Logan had come back to the X-Mansion while the Fantastic Four took some time off. During this time many were surprised by his apearance, he had changed quite a bit. Even those who knew of some of the physical changes, Cyclops, Beast, Cecilia, and herself, were surprised. They had known of the the change of hair color, from black to the dark, nearly black, indego blue, they new that he had de-aged about 10 years, or so they thought, and they new that he was no longer the 5'3 200lb. canuck they had grown to love, but was now the 5'9 and one half inch, 353.98lb. man that many of the team had come to fear.  
  
__________________________________  
  


**  
Xaviers Instetute for Higher Learning, Salem Center, New York  
10:00 P.M. New Years Eve 1998**  


**  
  
**At the X-Mansion every one was getting prepared for the New Years festivities. Proffesor Xavier had invited both X-Force and Generation X to the mansion for the festivities. Some of Gen X had decided to go home for the celebrations such as Synch and Husk (who went home with her brother Cannonball to their families farm in Kansas). Every one seemed to be having a great time, even Scott SEEMED to be having a great time. Suddenly there came a knock on the door.  
  
Cyclops: Who can that be, all the invites are already here. **Not to mention that the security systems didnt pick up a thing, we should be careful.  
  
**Jubilee: I'll get it!!  
  
The knocking got much harder.  
  
Cyclops: Jubilee! Dont open the door it might be trou...  
  
Jubilee opens the door that was now being pounded on instead of knocked, and found to her surprise...  
  
Jubilee: WOLVIE!!!   
  
Every one: Wolvie?!  
  
Jubilee through her arms around Logan as he entered through the doors of the mansion wearing a clean and semingly new pair of Levis (something that no one had ever seen him wear, his Levis were usually old, faded and worn in, just like he liked them.), underneath he wore his Fantastic Four uniform of wich you could only see the incircled Four emblem, partialy that is, and over it a black Leather jacket that on the back said "Death's Angels" and had a incircled "X" with the words "marks tha spot" under it, wich was placed in the area of the jacket that covered the heart, seemingly sugesting 'take your best shot.' but actually it meant something different to him and only the psy's that new him new what it meant, seeing this Proffesor X smiled. On his face he wore a black pair of sunglasses, again with a small incircled Four emblem in the lower left hand corner of the left (his left) glass. Every one was dumb founded, exept some of the girls who seemed to be blushing. Logans hair was still similar to his old style except that it was just a bit shorter and combed a bit back and he was clean shaven, something that no one ever saw. Add to that that most of the people there still thought of Logan as the short 5'3 little hairball of the X-Men, they were surprised to see him much taller (5'9 and one half inch, remember?) and with a clean shave, he also didnt look 10 years younger as some remembered him, he looked like he was in his late tweenty's, maybe early thirty's.  
  
Logan: How's it going darlin'?  
  
**Wow, his voice is even smoother.** Thought some of the heroes in the room.  
  
Jubilee: I didnt think you'd be here!  
  
Cyclops: Yes, werent you and the 'Fantastic' Four INVITED to the Avengers Mansion?  
  
Cyclops asked him the way that most people talk to unwanted guest. Although he was the only one who didn't want him there. He wouldn't have minded, but recently he had picked up things from Jean through their mind link, things about Wolverine, always wondering what he was doing, it didnt help much that she somtimes said his name while she was sleeping.  
  
Logan: Been there and did that, left once I punched out Hawk Eye for being a drunken idiot.  
  
Some of the guest laughed because they new how Hawk Eye got when he was drunk, acting all high and mighty as if he was gods gift to heroes, most thought it was because he was one of the few super heroes in the world who didn't have any real super human abilities, other than being the greatest archer the world had ever known, and they thought that in a way he felt less important than other heroes, wich most heroes didn't really think he should.  
  
Xavier: Yes we all know how he can get.  
  
Xavier laughed as he picked up on what happened from Wolverines stray thoughts, and those of the others who laughed.  
  
Xavier: Logan, its a pleasure to see you again my friend. For a while I thought you had rejected our invitation.  
  
Logan: Nice ta see you too Chuck, but I aint get no invitation, just was hopen' you wouldn't mind if I crashed the party.  
  
Xavier: You didn't get the invitation?   
  
Xavier turned and looked at Cyclops, who was responsible for sending out the invitations.  
  
Cyclops: It must have gotten lost in the mail, well at least your here.  
  
Wolverine could smell the resentment from Cyclops, he could also smell that he was lieing.  
  
All the heroes greeted Wolverine and they talked a while. Then Jubilee came by with both Skin and M(the later just seemed to follow).  
  
Logan: So how ya doin kid.  
  
He spoke to Skin as Jubilee huged Logan for what seemed like the hundreth time, she hadn't seen him since Dr. Doom kidnaped Gen X and the Fantastic Four showed up to help Jubilee and M free the rest of the team.  
  
Logan: Been training like I told ya?  
  
Skin: Si, well a bit.  
  
Logan: Ya need ta stop wasting your time smokin and start training if you want ta get stronger.  
  
**Skin: Your one to talk, _viejo._**   
  
Logan: How you doin darlin'?  
  
He asked M   
  
M: I am doing well, and yourself?  
  
M was hideing it well, Wolverine didnt even notice, but M begun to have a slight crush on Wolverine ever since he saved her life from Dr. Doom.   
  
Logan: Im doing alright, how's Arlene been actin lately?  
  
Wolverine asked about Emma Frost' sister. He still didn't like Emma, but he did repect her and he knew that she cared about her students. Her sister on the other hand, he wanted to gut.  
  
Jubilee: Shes still basically the same, she doesnt bug us no more though, not since Frosty slaped her.  
  
Logan: Gotta shake Emmas hand one of these days.   
  
The night went on and every one was a bit more relaxed. Scott had begun to drink and was getting drunk.  
  
Cyclops: You now what Logan?  
  
He yelled out in a clearly drunken voice  
  
Logan: What Slim.  
  
Cyclops: I could take ya if I...hic...wanted ta!  
  
Logan: Will ya look at that. Give Slim here a Zima and sudenly he grows some balls.  
  
Some people laughed, others were surprised that Wolverine didn't take up the challenge.  
  
Cyclops: Very...hic...funny Wolvie!Haha..hic.ha.  
  
Cyclops said as he squezed Wolverines cheeks. Wolverine gave a growl and knocked him on his ass with a well placed punch to the gut.  
  
Cyclops: Ungh!...bwack.  
  
Cyclops began to throw up. Then he got up ready to fight, but Beast, Gambit, and Cable got a hold of him before he ran at Wolverine who just sat there grining then got up and began to walk towards the back door.  
  
Cyclops: Get over here you...hic...!Coward! Got anything to say!  
  
Wolverine stoped, turned around and walked back to face Cyclops. No body wanted them to fight, but no one dared to stop Wolverine.  
  
Logan: Now that I remember, I got a message for ya Cyke, **Sinister** sends his greetings...**from the grave.  
**  
Wolverine said the last as he through what remained of Mr. Sinister at Cyclops, a finger in a velvett box.  
  
Cyclops: But...hic...onl...hic...can hurt hi...bwak  
  
Cyclops tried to talk but began to throw up again. Beast and Cable helped him to his room and the rest of the heroes slowly began to get back to relax again. Xavier left and went to his office where he stayed for the remainder of the night.  
  
  
Outside Logan lit a cigar and started to walk through the forest sorrounding the Mansion, the forest that he had called home so many times. As he walked he smelled something. It was a scent that had haunted him for years, it was her scent, the scent that he had dreamed of so many times, it was the intoxicating scent of Jean Grey, and she was hurting, he could feel it.  
  
Jean Grey stood by the shoreline of the lake. She had found herself coming to this area quite often.  
  
**Jean: This is were he would be, if he was still here. I think I know why he came here so often, its so peaceful, so serene. Yeah thats definatly why you came here wasnt it? All you ever wanted was serenety, and peace, you didnt take that for granted like Scott....Scott. Why? Why did you?  
  
**Jean: Why Scott?!? Why did you, did you...  
  
Jean was now on her knees, with her face burried in her hands trying to hold back the tears to no avail.  
  
Logan stood on one of the branches of the tree directly behind the weeping Jean Grey. He looked up and could see that this branch, his branch, still had the best view in all of Xaviers land. Even though he was in the midle of the forest he could still see the whole of the Mansion, and with his uncanny eye sight, he could see what every one was doing, he could guard them from anything that happened. He only took in the sight for a second then looked back down at Jean who was still weeping and hadn't noticed him.  
  
**Logan: Must still be able to cloak my self, never did learn how I do it. Jean...  
  
**Logan got a grip of his branch and let his feet go down, gracefully he let go and landed on his feet as quite as a mouse.  
  
Logan: Need ta talk darlin'?  
  
Wolverine said cautiously as if unsure what to do.  
  
Jean: Logan? Logan!  
  
She got up and through her arms around Logan's back and rested her head on his chest and just wept.  
  
Logan: Its alright darlin' just let it out, Im here for ya.  
  
She continued to weep and held Logan tighter for reasurance. She wanted to know that someone cared. She had left the mansion earlier in the day running to the forest. She didn't know if anyone had seen her and she purpesly shielded her thoughts from Xavier, Betsy, and Emma. She hoped that someone would notice and come and comfort her, she wanted to know someone noticed her pain with out having to tell them. She knew Scott wouldn't come, he was still probably unconscious from the telekenitic punch she gave**.  
  
Jean: How could he? **{Note from the author; in the next paragraph Jean thoughts are marked, look for hidden messages! ;P}**  
  
**Through out their marriage she had remained faithful to Scott, **even though at times her heart beckoned her to go to him,** she still remained faithful, so why was it that Scott couldn't do the same. Her mind went back to **him**, the only one that always found her, the shoulder she cried on, she could have sworn that his adamantium laced shoulder had to have weakened with all the tears that had rested there through out the years. **Logan**, she had come here thinking that no one would find her, especially now that **he was gone**. Yet **she came**, not wanting anyone to find her, but **hoping** that through some sort of miracle **he would still find her**, **here, where she waited for him**. And **he did, she didn't know how but he did, **it was as if** he was her guardian angel, he always found her, he always cared.**  
  
Then fire works sounded, and the the sky was filled with a fantastic aray of lights, and the the lake was illuminated with the reflection of the jubilee(had to use that word ;p)  
  
Logan: Happy New Year's darlin'.  
  
She looked into his eyes.  
  
Jean: Happy New Years Logan.  
  
  
They woke the next morning next to each other by the lake. He was glad he came, she needed someone and he was glad he was there. He still wore his uniform, but she was covered with his jacket. He was glad he didn't do anything he would regret later. Although he loved her, she was Scott's and he would not take her away from him.  
  
**Logan: He's good to her, better than I could be, she deserves someone like him, honest, caring, someone she can trust, someone who wont leave.**  
  
Had he known why she wept, he would have gutted him, and nothing would have stoped him, but she said nothing that night, they were together and that was all she cared about, so he didn't find out why she cried.  
  
He kissed her forhead and left her with his jacket.  
________________________________________  


**  
  
  
1999 A.D.(hours before present time)  
  
  
  
**

Jean was still driving as she remembered that night he got there, that night she realised that she truly did love him. She had kept his jacket and never said a word, she knew that sooner or later he would leave and she wanted something to remember him by. She had hoped for later, much later, but her hopes werent answered and he left, leaving her with only his jacket, wich she had clutched in one hand.  
  
Jean: I want him, and I wont settle for any thing else!  
  
She said as she let go of his jacket and speed off at 120 M.P.H.  
  
  
  
___________________________  
  
  
Logan: Snff, Snff. I know that scent! Sabretooth!  
  
Then, suddenly from the top of a Semi truck, Victor Creed jumps on top of Wolverines Harley, wich makes Wolverine lose control of the bike.  
  
Sabretooth: Well looky what I found! Hey Runt!!!  
  
The Harley flies of the small cliff along the road that Wolverine was riding, but both warriors pay no attention as they already begin to fight.  
  
Logan: Thought something smelled, Creed, what do you want!  
  
SNIKT  
  
Sabretooth: Oh oh, big bad RUNT has his adamantium! Look at me Im shaking!  
  
Logan: Ya better be bub. I took your sorry ass out when you had this metal and that was with just bone claws, think what I'll do now!  
  
SHRING  
  
Logan: What!!  
  
Sabretooth: Yep runt, I got admantium too!  
  
Sabretooth says as he brushes his claws against each other.  
  
Sabretooth: They were a gift from an old friend of yours, gavem to me just so that I could kill ya, said since Apocalypse had his own Horsemen, he should to, but that aint all he gave me.  
  
Sabretooth suddenly shoots his claws at Wolverine. Logan barely manages to dodge the claws and Sabretooths claws hit a Saqouia tree. Logan notices that Sabretooths claws are still attached to him through a set of thin adamantium lines that connect to his fingers.  
  
Logan: Looks like your stuck Creed, What'r you gonna do know?  
  
Sabretooth: THIS!!!  
  
Suddenly with a surprising amount of speed Sabretooth retracts his claws, but instead of coming back to him, he goes to them. Then with a strength that Logan new Sabretooth never had, Creed breaks the Seqouia tree from its trunk and smacks Logan square in the face sending him to the walls of the cliff.  
  
Sabretooth: Told ya that wasn't all he gave me runt!  
  
Logan: Who you calling runt!  
  
Wolverine runs towards Sabretooth with incredible speed dodging his shooting claws in the process. He reaches Sabretooth and unleashes his claws to Sabretooths calf, shredding it. Sabretooth responds by slashing Logan across the throat. Logans wound heals just as soon as Sabretooths. They begin to circle each other.  
  
Sabretooth: Nice moves runt, though you aint as much a runt as last I saw ya, knew look, guess I'll have to fuck it up!  
  
Logan: Listen Creed, Im tired of this bullshit! Understand? We've been going at it for more than half our lives! You pick a fight with me I kick your ass, You do it again I send a claw through your brain. You get adamantium I gut your intestens out, get it Creed you cant beat me, never could, never will. Now I dont even remember why we fight anymore, we just do, but Im tired of being your enemy bub. Your call, we can go our own ways as if we've never meet, or I can kick your ass and we stay enemies until we kill each other!  
  
Sabretooth: Enemies?!? Your my BEST FRIEND runt! Didnt know that did ya! Were animals runt, were the same, you, me, were all the same, wild animals. Kill, eat, sleep, shit, kill, eat, rape, shit, kill, rape, eat, sleep, then shit some more! Thats our lives runt! Remember those days! Werent they just great!  
  
Logan: I aint nothin' like you bub! Never was, never will be! When I went bestial, I aint kill, less I had ta eat, I aint ever raped, and never will, thats just for psycho's who cant get any bub, thats just for you!  
  
Sabretooth: Ah, sticks and stones runt, sticks and stones!   
  
They leap at each other at the same time. The fight is intense as each warrior fights like theres no tommorow, Sabretooth fights with disregard to personal injury, with a fury of a beast worthy of its name, Logan on the other hand fights skill fully, taking all the knowledge from the thousands of previous battles these two long time enemies have had, fighting the way that his once master Ogun had taught him. After a while Logan finds himself sliping to his previous berserker rage. Through his time with the Fantastic Four some things about him had changed, one was to change his look. Now that he was part of the "Fab Four" he was in the public eye much more, and was bagered by his teammates wife, Mary Jane Watson-Parker, to change his look "if you want to honor the Fab Four you have to have the look." she had said, that however was another story. What he had learned was that every time he went berserker, it got a lot harder for him to think like a man again. It was because of this that he spent all of his free time training, meditating, and every once in a while, rideing his hog. He had brought Oguns Style of fighting to a new level, he was now more skilled with a clear mind than with a blind rage of fury. Yet he had noticed that Sabretooth had also changed. It wasn't only that he got adamantium, or that he could shoot his claws like bullets, it wasnt even the increase in strength, it was something else. Both fighters had healing factors that were at the same level, until Wolverine became Death and his healing factor grew dramaticly, yet now Sabretooth healed just as fast as Logan, possibly faster.   
  
They leaped at each other again, this time they locked hands, one trying to bring down the other with shear strength. Up until a few years ago, Sabretooth was physically much stronger than Wolverine, however Wolverines strength had grown to new levels, he was now comparable to Spider-Man and Beast when it came to strength, but Sabretooth also got much stronger, Logan wouldn't have been surprised if Sabretooth was now as strong as one of Bruce Banners alter ego's, Mr. Fixit. Slowly, but shurely Logans knees began to grow weak.  
  
Sabretooth: Whats wrong runt!!? Is ol Sabretooth just too strong fer ya!?  
  
Logan: Grrrrrrr!!  
  
Sabretooth: Thats right runt! Let it out, show me tha wild beast within you, I knew you couldnt hide it!  
  
Logan: N...NO!  
  
Sabretooth: NO?!? Come on runt you know what you are! Look inta my eyes runt you know what ya see!!!...  
  
Sabretooth was about to say "You see your self, a psychotic son of a bitch!", but was cut of.  
  
Logan: I see DEATH.  
  
Suddenly Logans eyes changed from blue to blood red, and slowly it spreads through out the whole of his eyes.   
  
Death: You are weak Victor Creed. You did not have the strength to be worthy of being a Horseman. There is no room for you in the Age of Apocalypse, you will die!  
  
Death brings Sabretooth to his knees, then he swings him over his head and slams him to the ground. Sabretooth leaps up and tries to slash at Death, Death however moves to his left and grabs Sabretooth by his neck and throws him to the walls of the cliff that they both fell from. Suddenly Logans body is enveloped in a dark light and in front of Sabretooth stands a fully armored Death.  
  
Sabretooth: Nice tri...ungh...trick runt.  
  
Death: Your words are brave, but you use them for weakness, you fear Death Creed, and no words will save you from that.  
  
Suddenly a blade begins to form in front of Death which he takes in his hands and prepares to strike. The blade is not the same as the one he had used in his first manisfestation of Death, this blade is more of a long Katana, and a dark glow sorrounds it.  
  
Sabretooth: I think...ungh...you've had enough runt, I'll let ya go this time.  
  
Sabretooth suddenly leaps and begins to run towards the forest, then Death materializes in front of him.  
  
Death: Death is everywhere Victor Creed, you cannot escape.  
  
Death quickly slashes Sabretooth across the stomach.  
  
Sabretooth: UNGH!! DAMN RUNT! I'LL KILL YA YOU BASTARD! JUS' LET ME HEAL!! Thats something else Essex gave me runt, I heal just as fast him, so guess what, I cant die!  
  
Sabretooth wipes the area where he thought he had healed from Deaths attack only to find that it still bleads, and hasn't healed one bit.  
  
Sabretooth: WHAT??!!? NO THIS CANT, CANT BE!! IM FUCKEN IMMORTAL, I CANT DIE!!  
  
Death: There is no stopping Death, Essex also had to learn, there is no cure for Deaths embrace, only the strong shall survive, so now you die Creed.  
  
Death slashes at Sabretooth with such pressition and skill that his movements are but a blur. Death turns and walks into the forest leaving behind Sabretooths skealeton and beside that most of his body.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
  


**1999(present time)  
  
  
  
  
**

Jubilee: I gotta get tha fuck outa here! Just my luck, I run inta WEREWOLVES!  
  
Jubilee continues to run from the pack of "werewolves" she just saw.  
  
Jubilee: Not just werewolves but mutalated werewolves, eww talk about gross. Waita minute?  
  
She stops.  
  
Jubilee: Mutalated werewolves? A pack of mutalated werewolves, why am I running? They'r all dead! Thats right! Yeah and they'r lucky too otherwise they woulda had ta deal with me!...But who or what could of done that? Maybe I should go check.  
  
Just as soon as she began to run, Jubilation Lee's curiosity gets the best of her and she returns to the sight of the "werewolves."  
  
As she returns she see's the pack of roughly around 20 "werewolves" all lying on the ground motionless, all decapitated exept for one.  
  
Jubilee: WOW! Whoever did this must have been tough. Whoa! Theres one that still got's it's head!  
  
  
**_???: Child...ungh...you must go before HE retur...ungh...ns. What is the...use...ungh...she cannot und...ungh...understand.  
  
_**Jubilee: Whoa! Whos there! Show your self! Or Im gonna have ta blast ya!  
  
**_???: How is...this possi...ungh...ble? No human is su...ungh...suposed to be able to understand us.  
  
_**Jubilee: What? Who or what are you! Where are you!  
  
**_???: You are looking at me child, I am called the...UNGH!!...Hunter in the Darkness.  
  
_**Suddenly the "werewolf" that Jubilee had walked up to inspect turns its head and looks directly at Jubilee, only to find that she is already gone.  
  
Jubilee: Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!! Now tha freaken werewolves speakin' ta me! I gotta get outta here!  
  
**Jubilee: Getta holda yourself Lee! IT is already, practically, most surely will be dead! All right...Waita minute, 'Hunter in the Darkness'? Where have I heard that before?...THATS RIGHT!! Wolvie told be 'bout a Hunter in the Darkness once, said that he met it in the forest somewhere in Canada, said "It was more a man than I was, and I was more a beast than it." Well if Wolvie knows it and didn't gut it, it must be good. It sounded hurt.**  
  
With that Jubilee walks back to the Hunter in the Darkness.  
  
**_H.D.: Child you hav...ungh...returned, why?  
  
_**Jubilee: Shh. I well, um do you know Wolv...Um never mind, your hurt, you need some help.  
  
**_H.D.:No child, it is to la...te for me you must go bef...ungh...ore he returns, besides there is nothing you...ungh...can do for me.  
  
_**Jubilee: What do you mean! You didn't think I could understand ya, but obviously I can, that or Im goin crazy. Now lie still, I think I can help.  
  
**Jubilee: Jubilee! What do you think your doing! Quite conscience! I aint got time ta listen ta you. Jubilee, sending it pafs is only gonna kill it! Damnit shut up! What else can I do? Nothin' thats what, 'sides I got a feelin' it'll work. And if it doesnt? Well I'll take it outa its missiroury. Um...well alright, but dont say I didn't warn you!  
  
**Jubilee kneel's before the mystical beast called the Hunter in the Darkness. She closes her eyes, puts her hands over its body and concentrates. Slowly instead of shooting pafs a white aurora sorrounds the young mutant and begins to spread around the body of the Hunter in the Darkness, seemingly healing the slash marks on it body.  
  
**H.D.: What? How can this be? I am healing? She is healing me? Yes! She must be the chosen, she must be the Child of Life, it must be her, other wise how would she be able to understand me.  
  
**Jubilee suddenly stops and looks at the Hunter in the Darkness with a questioning face.  
  
Jubilee: Child of Life? What tha hell is that suppose to mean?  
  
**_H.D.: You understood me? But how?_**  
  
Jubilee: We already went over that remember?  
  
**_H.D.: Yes but then I was trying to communicate with you, just now I was thinking. You must have somhow read my thoughts, add that my way of thinking is also on a different level than that of humans, you must have done it by healing, you must have a hidden Third Eye.  
  
_**Jubilee: Third Eye? You mean like psy powers or somethin? Well Frosty did say I had latent psy things and that...  
  
**_H.D.: Child! You must run we have no time HE is comming, and if he finds that you are the Child of Life he will certainly destroy you. Go!  
  
_**Jubilee: No! Your Wolvie's friend and I aint gonna leave you alone!  
  
**_H.D.: Go now!!  
  
_**Suddenly Jubilee begins to run. Little did she know that the Hunter in the Darkness was using some of the last mystic powers it had to manipulate her into running.  
  
**_???: Where is she.  
  
_**H.D.: GRRRRRR...**_  
  
???: You cannot defy me beast, tell me where she is  
  
H.D.: I dont know what you speak off.  
  
???: I heard you beast, do not defy me, or you shall pay as your pack has.  
  
H.D.: I will not allow you to harm the child, she will destroy your master, if you dont.  
  
???: Destroy my master. That will never happen beast, the master cannot be destroyed, not even by Deaths embrace, he is the only one who can ever truly survive.  
  
H.D.: Logan, do not do this! Your master has lied to you friend, he fears you! He has embraced you because he fears you! You are one of the few who may destroy him, your the one he fears the most! If you do not realise that friend, that child will!   
_**  
  
  



End file.
